Truth
by Nightflora
Summary: *Yamach* *lil' Sorato* Takes place in the future, Part 3 - Yamato starts looking for Taichi
1. Part 1 - Yamato

TRUTH  
  
A/N: Okay, originally this wasn't going to have Sorato in it and it was going to be left up to the reader who she was. However in the last line I figured it just sounded wrong without Yamato calling her by her name so I figured that it might as well be Sora. Plus while I do hate Sorato I have no prob with Sora. Finally, thanx to shinisin, who beta reading this for me (oh and right now I am having trouble typing so I guess it's not u).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and personally I think this is a good thing. Why? Because judging by the time it takes for me to write and post a fic (I wrote this one a good few months ago and have been meaning to post it since then) the series would never have been seen by anyone.  
  
I sat there dressed completely in black, my signature colour, and my make- up was in the style I always wore it, designed to make me look pale. However I looked a far cry away from what I was like in the lime light. My clothes were old and worn, I knew my make up must be smudged and my face blotchy, even though I'd applied extra powder to hide the fact.  
  
I looked down on the crowd below me, milling about and almost laughed at the fools. They actually thought I was going to jump. Part of me was insulted that they thought I would just roll over and die because my life wasn't going the way I wanted. Also, if I was going to commit suicide, I wouldn't do it by jumping out the window of my penthouse apartment with over a hundred people watching below, excluding the thousands watching on TV. Finally, they'd been watching me for over an hour, and before that I'd been out here for most of the night. If I was going to jump I'd have done it already.  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice, and there she was. I was surprised she hadn't arrived earlier. She was crying, begging me to come back in, not to take my life, that I had so much to live for, that she loved me. I laughed at that. She looked shocked and hurt. I just shook my head in response. It was the first time she had said that, though I had known she felt it, that's why she had slept with me even though we were only friends and eighteen. I had been drunk, and had had an argument with Taichi. We had never made up from that argument because he had walked in on us in the morning, then she had found out she was pregnant.  
  
That had been eight years ago. Now I was married to her and we had a seven- year-old son. Despite the fact that I had a wife and child, my band had still become one of the biggest rock bands in Japan. She had still made it in the world of fashion and was a top designer. Then there's my love, my Taichi. I haven't spoken to him since he heard about the baby but I still know everything about him. He's a famous soccer player so it's not hard to find out what's going on in his life. He got married at 22, but within 6 months the marriage was over, since then he hasn't been with anyone. Also, from what I understand, he is doing brilliantly in soccer, though I don't understand much of it.  
  
I looked back at her and swung my legs back into the apartment and shut the window. I could see the relief in her eyes. I walked right up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, she looked up at me and I think she thought I was going to kiss her and tell her that I loved her. Instead I finally told her the one thing I'd wanted to tell her for years.  
  
"Sora, I want a divorce."  
  
End of Part One. 


	2. Part 2 - Taichi

Part 2  
  
I sat in my apartment, or more like rolled around my apartment, laughing. They actually thought he was going to jump, that he was out there seriously contemplating taking his life. Yamato hasn't done a seriously sincere thing in his entire life. The only person he has ever cared about is Yamato Ishida, and nobody ever deliberately destroys the thing they care about most.  
  
'Well maybe that's not true', I thought as I watched Yamato and Sora embrace on the television. The news channel was milking this for all it was worth. Well it was the perfect story. It had angst, intrigue and most of all a happy ending. Though that depended on your opinion.  
  
'NO', I scolded myself. The man I had loved was not the real Yamato Ishida. He was a fabrication created by a cruel, manipulative boy who didn't care who he hurt as long as he got the desired result. Not that Sora was any better. She had been my best friend for years and how does she repay me for that? She steals my boyfriend. My natural reaction had been to get the hell away from the pair of them before I did something stupid, which is what I had done. The day before Sora announced that she was pregnant I had received an offer to play for one of the big teams. At first I had turned it down, hoping that Yamato and I could sort out our problems, but when Sora told us all, I just turned around and walked out of her apartment. I had made the necessary calls, it had all been arranged and I left Obida before the end of the week.  
  
Thanks to my parents and Kari, who had been strictly instructed not to reveal to anyone where I had gone, I had effectively disappeared for a couple of years. I had made it big about the same time that Yamato and his band had. That had turned it kind of sour for me but everything had its downside.  
  
In an attempt of forget Yamato I had dated a number of women, one who I particularly liked was Miya. She had been sweet, gentle and in need of someone to look after her. I had thought that maybe I could be that person. However it hadn't worked like that, there had always been Yama (or my ideal who I thought Yamato had been) lurking in the back of my mind. I had always been comparing her to him, and nothing compared to an ideal. Our marriage had ended badly and though she had been able to forgive me I had never been able to forgive myself. I had come to the conclusion that I had had my ideal and even though I knew it hadn't been real I could never settle for anything less. So I haven't been with anyone since. I don't even go to award parties, I'm practically a recluse, I play soccer and that's it.  
  
I turn back to the TV. The image of Yamato and Sora is frozen on screen as you hear the reporter interview a number of eyewitnesses. I can't stand it any more; I have to get out of here. I throw a load of clothes and things in a suitcase and storm downstairs to my car. I book the flights while I drive to the airport. I don't care where I'm going I just have to get out of this damn Sora & Yamato obsessed country.  
  
A/N: hmmmm… I really like this fic, and part of me would like to continue it. The prob is that I can't think of a suitable plot. If u liked this, think I should continue it and have an idea of where it could go please review and tell me. Or just review, and tell me what u thought. 


	3. Part 3 - Yamato

Part 3  
  
A/N: I really should have said this before part 1, but this fic was inspired by Shinisin's fic 'Burnt Out', go read it. It set a thought that had been buzzing around my head for ages and it ended up as part 1 of this fic. Then I thought maybe Taichi should give his opp on the events in part 1, and that became part 2. Then I asked all you lovely readers if I should continue this fic and if I did could u give me ne ideas of where it should go. And being the geniuses' u r u inspired this third part. U r all wonderful muses, gives all the wonderful muses hugs and kisses. :D.  
  
Thanx to Shinisin and Solo Maxwell, for beta reading this fic hugs Shinisin & Solo.  
  
Oh and Shinigami, u said Taichi was OOC in part 2, think u could mail me and give me ne ways to make him more IC? My address is demonspawn_84@yahoo.co.uk, thanx.  
  
Yamato sat at the kitchen table of his new flat. It was over a month since he had told Sora he wanted a divorce, the same day he had packed his bags, moved into a hotel suite and began his search for his own apartment. He hadn't found one yet, but then there wasn't an abundance of apartments that fitted the specification that he had.  
  
He had seen his son, Yuki, a few times since the split and had made arrangements with Sora as to when he would see their son. At the moment Yuki was living with him during the weekend, but all that would change in a few weeks when her new collection came out. Then she had certain duties to attend to in other offices and would be travelling around, Yuki normally went with her on these trips and this time would be no different. Then Yamato was on tour, so they would barely see each other over the next year.  
  
Yamato flicked through the newspaper while he ate his breakfast, most of it was of no interest to him, until he came to page 10. On page 10 there was a long article, which almost took up the whole page. This was what he had been looking for. It was the article concerning the disappearance of Taichi Yagami. The official story that club was pumping out was that he was taking a private vacation and did not want to be disturbed. However some of the more cunning members of the press had managed to discover that even his the club had no idea where that holiday was taking place nor how long to would last. What upset Yamato the most was that this had come to light on the same day that his separation had been announced, and he could not help feel that it was more than a coincidence.  
  
In his spare time Yamato had been trying to trace where Taichi could have gone. However, this was harder than he had thought it would be. He knew Tai owned a number of houses and apartments throughout the world, most of which were owned without the knowledge of the press and therefore perfect for hiding in. it was mainly a question of narrowing down the possibilities.  
  
He pushed the paper to one side and got up, ready to head for his study to continue his search for Taichi. A private detective he had hired had managed to acquire a list of flights and passengers for the days before Taichi's disappearance. He really didn't want to inquire into how he had obtained these details, as he wasn't sure if it had been legal. Now it was a question of painstakingly going through every passenger on the list to see if it could possibly be Tai. 


End file.
